Waiting For You
by isagigek
Summary: A Sociedade do Anel formara-se com o propósito de destruir o Um Anel no fogo da Montada da Perdição; o sucesso dessa missão seria a salvação de todos, e o fracasso traria a danação dos Povos Livres e ascensão de um Império que governaria em trevas infindáveis. Como a notícia desta missão foi recebida pelo Rei Thranduil, pai de Legolas Greenleaf, no Reino da Floresta?
1. A Comitiva Retorna

Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo em anos. Senti necessidade de escrever principalmente porque o ship Legolas/Tauriel vem sofrendo com a escassez D: (tão shippando muito Kiliel pro meu gosto u_u). Mas estou bem contente com ela, e espero que vocês gostem também! :)

Cada capítulo é um momento ou fala de uma situação sob um ou mais pontos de vista, então o tamanho de cada capítulo irá variar. Já tenho mais alguns capítulos prontos, e no momento estou trabalhando em traduzir a fic para o inglês para postar aqui e no AO3.

Por favor, digam o que vocês acharam! Elogios e críticas são bem vindos ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I – A Comitiva Retorna**

A corneta soou nos portões da entrada principal do Palácio. A Comitiva estava voltando três meses após ter sido convocada com urgência para atender ao Conselho de Elrond em Valfenda.

Tal urgência não foi recebida com surpresa pelo Rei Thranduil. Ele sabia que uma nova época, mais sombria e arriscada, começaria a partir da retomada de Erebor por Thorin Oakenshild. 80 anos se passaram e as Trevas, até então ocultas e contidas, começaram a se agitar e espalhar por toda Terra-Média. Ouvira rumores de que Mordor se reerguia, de que Saruman, o Branco, havia mudado de lado, e de que a Guerra de aproximava.

Lembrando-se da Guerra da Última Aliança e de seus desfechos traumatizantes, temendo por si e principalmente por seu povo, Thranduil relutantemente enviou seu filho, Príncipe Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, para Valfenda. Chegara a hora de prepará-lo para eventos maiores, de ensiná-lo e treiná-lo para ser Rei, e participar do Conselho de Elrond seria justamente oportuno para isso. As notícias e decisões tomadas não poderiam ser boas, claro que não, mas ao menos ele teria Legolas de volta, e agora poderiam dedicar-se inteiramente a treinar o Exército de Mirkwood para defender mais do que ao próprio Reino, mas também para a possibilidade de defender todos os Eldar e os outros povos. Sim, era chegada a hora de tomar as decisões certas, de recuperar o tempo perdido e de trabalhar para manter o Mal longe.

Thranduil refletia sobre isso sentado em seu trono no Salão Principal enquanto aguardava a Comitiva entrar e se organizar para lhe reportar. Lady Therendiel* entrou sozinha no Salão.

"Meu Rei." Disse, curvando-se.

"Pode se levantar, Lady Therendiel." Thranduil disse com um gesto da mão e ela voltou a ficar de pé. "A que devo sua presença? De fato não esperava vê-la até o banquete desta noite. Por quê você é a primeira a vir falar comigo?"

"Meu Senhor, nós voltamos de Valfenda com notícias preocupantes."

"Sim, eu esperava na verdade que seria Legolas quem me daria esse relatório." Thranduil levantou-se do trono e descia as escadas para juntar-se a Lady Therendiel. Ele notou a hesitação no olhar dela. "O que aconteceu?"

"Senhor, Lord Elrond informou-nos que Mordor se prepara para reeguer, e disso já sabíamos. Sauron voltou e está formando seu exército lá. Saruman nos traiu e passou para o lado de Sauron, agora Isengard não é mais uma terra amiga. Por extrema sorte, Senhor, o mago Gandalf descobriu que o pequeno hobbit Bilbo Bolseiro estava de posse do Um Anel esse tempo todo. Seu sobrinho Frodo, ao que parece, é agora o portador do Anel." Ela parou para observar a expressão de seu Rei, que ouvia calado, o olhar distante e preocupado. A notícia que lhe seria pior ainda estava por vir, e Lady Therendiel respirou, tomando coragem para terminar o relatório. "Decidimos que o Anel devia ser destruído, enviando-o para a Montanha da Perdição. Nove cavaleiros se ofereceram para a missão. Quatro hobbits, o mago Gandalf, os senhores Aragorn e Boromir, o mestre-anão Gímli e também, meu Senhor… O… O nosso Príncipe Legolas." Disse tudo de uma vez e baixou a cabeça quando terminou a frase, deixando o Rei Thranduil absorver a notícia e com medo de sua reação imprevisível.

Thranduil se virou bruscamente e agarrou o ombro de Lady Therendiel, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e encará-lo. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido, surpresa e com medo, ao olhar os olhos furiosos do Rei que começava a exalar uma respiração forte e rápida. "_O quê_ exatamente você me disse, se é que eu ouvi direito, Lady Therendiel?" e chacoalhou-a, e ela mais uma vez soltou um gemido amedrontado. "Repita!"

"Meu Senhor. Meu Rei. Desculpe! Desculpe! Príncipe Legolas se voluntariou para a missão," ela se ajoelhou, o rosto gravemente contorcido como que em dor, lágrimas prestes a cair de seus olhos. Falava rapidamente. "Nós tentamos alertá-lo, _eu_ tentei impedí-lo, disse que não era sensato, lembrei do Reino que esperava seu retorno. Meu Senhor! Eu o implorei e temi por ele, mas foi impossível fazê-lo desistir! Lord Elrond rapidamente definiu a Sociedade do Anel e deu fim à reunião, na tarde seguinte eles já partiram!"

Thranduil andava em círculos ao redor dela, uma das mãos na fronte, respirando audivelmente. Com um gesto brusco ele ordenou que ela levantasse e saísse. Praticamente arrancou a coroa de sua própria cabeça e jogou-a no chão, frustrado.

"Saíam todos! Dêem o toque de recolher assim que o sol se pôr, quero que todos fiquem recolhidos em seus aposentos até segunda ordem. Não serei importunado novamente. Fechem as portas." Os guardas ainda estavam ouvindo, esperando mais ordens ou explicações. "Vão, já!"

Lady Therendiel saiu rapidamente, quase correndo, e subiu em direção aos aposentos superiores. Os dois guardas do Rei, bem como os outros dois guardas do Salão e o Guarda Anunciante rapidamente marcharam para fora e fecharam a porta do Salão Principal, abafando o som de vidro sendo estilhaçado lá dentro. Eles se entreolharam preocupados e sem saber por onde começar. O guarda Throndil foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

"Avisem sobre o toque de recolher, peçam para fecharem os portões e para cancelarem o banquete de boas-vindas. Fiquem dois guardas aqui para impedir qualquer um de importunar o Rei. Eu irei avisar a Capitã Tauriel".

* * *

* Eu gosto de contar um pouco da história anterior das personagens que vão aparecendo, para criar mais profundidade na história, então vamos a uma pequena "biografia"/descrição:

Lady Therendiel era uma elfa muito experiente que contava quase 4.000 anos. Era relativamente baixa para os padrões élficos, de corpo e feições fortes, com olhos azuis, cabelos castanho-escuros e ondulados que lhe caíam até a metade das costas e eram usados sempre soltos. Nasceu na corte de Lord Elrond em Valfenda e de lá saiu quando casou-se com Mervol de Mirkwood. Apesar de Mervol ser um comerciante de considerável fama e fortuna no Reino, Lady Therendiel ganhou destaque na Corte de Thranduil por sua vasta experiência e grande sabedoria: ela sabia ao menos 20 línguas e dialetos dos povos novos e antigos, bem como conhecedora de diversos costumes e da geografia da Terra-Média. Isso lhe garantiu lugar fixo como Conselheira de Assuntos Externos para o Rei Thranduil.


	2. Despedida

CAPÍTULO 2 – Despedida

**Quatro meses antes**

Era o casamento de dois elfos notáveis no Reino, Gondol e Siebel. A festa estava na parte mais animada, com música e dança enquanto os convidados aproveitavam um estupendo banquete e bebiam do raro, forte e saboroso Vinho do Condado.

Uma música lenta e romântica tocava quando um jovem elfo lamentavelmente bêbado gargalhou da mesa em que estava com os amigos e exclamou para todo o salão ouvir:

_"Hey! Acho que deveríamos deixar os noivos terem a primeira dança! E se não eles, deveríamos pedir para a Capitã Tauriel e o Nobre Príncipe Legolas fazerem as vezes!"_

Poucas vezes Tauriel esteve tão envergonhada quanto agora, e se perguntou o que havia feito de errado para atrair essa fama.

Os rumores principais sobre ela sempre envolviam seu relacionamento com Legolas. Ela ouvia ou ficava sabendo deles frequentemente._"Estão sempre juntos, sempre mesmo! Às vezes eles vão para fora das fronteiras sozinhos. Ouvi dizer que eles ficaram abraçados no último banquete." _Rumores que continuavam a circular pelos salões e pátios, não importando o esforço dela em desmentí-los. Às vezes Tauriel comentava abertamente sobre seu descontentamento, outras vezes ela de distanciava visivelmente de Legolas, temendo dar mais cenário às fofocas, ou mesmo por embaraço.

Eles eram apenas amigos. Sim, bons amigos, pois tinham uma estreita relação, sendo ela a Capitã da Guarda e vendo-o diariamente. Ela tinha um espírito dito _inflamável_, incitável. Era desperta, viva, e gostava sempre de estar em ação e participando das coisas. Ela frequentemente opinava em debates e em discussões, participava de jogos e de outras atividades, oferecia-se em combates e aceitava desafios. Legolas, embora mais recluso e discreto, e também apesar de sua maior sabedoria e sensibilidade (ele já contava 1.500 anos*), também era jovial e predisposto a brincadeiras.

Essas características em comum favoreciam um relacionamento amigável, quase íntimo – na medida em que elfos podiam ser íntimos em relações sem laços românticos nem familiares, que foi construído e fortalecido ao longo de 700 anos, desde que ela ganhava posição de destaque na Guarda Real.

Enquanto ela se dirigia à porta, não pode deixar de notar que Legolas estava na Mesa de Honra, rindo e falando: "Ora, obrigado pela sugestão, mas acho que iremos passar."

* * *

**Um mês depois**

"Aí está você. Me disseram que você havia saído numa patrulha, e eu não pude acreditar que você tivesse saído sem mim." Legolas disse sorrindo, e se encostou na parede da sala de armas.

"Bem, adivinhe, eu estou mesmo indo para a patrulha, e planejava ir sem você. Será que o Príncipe tem que estar em todos os lugares o tempo todo?" Tauriel disse irritada, e passou por Legolas direcionando-o apenas um olhar seco. O sorriso dele mingou, e ele a seguiu pelo corredor.

"É meu dever assegurar que tudo esteja funcionando perfeitamente. Não gostei do jeito com que você se dirigiu a mim." Legolas terminou a frase em seu tom soberbo de príncipe e parou repentinamente, com as costas eretas, peito estufado e mãos para trás, lançando um olhar desafiador e com o rosto sério.

Tauriel percebeu que ele havia parado e que a olhava. Virou-se pronta para contra argumentar, e viu que ele estava em um traje elegante. As botas pretas estavam lustradas, usava uma calça preta e uma bata de corte estruturado e de um tecido grosso, prateado e com um leve brilho. A bainha e o punho da espada que estava em sua cintura era feita de ouro. O cabelo estava como o de seu pai, totalmente liso e solto, colocado por trás das orelhas. Ele estava, de fato, a perfeita imagem de um príncipe nesta manhã. Tauriel não conseguiu evitar em olhá-lo de cima a baixo duas vezes, a boca aberta um pequeno "o".

Legolas viu que isso enfim surtiu o efeito que ele desejava. Queria que Tauriel o notasse. Há muito tempo vinha sendo evitado por ela. Sua expressão rapidamente suavizou e começou a esboçar um sorriso travesso. "E então, não vai se desculpar pelo mau comportamento?"

Tauriel fez uma reverência. "Meu Príncipe, peço-lhe perdão. Eu não queria incomodá-lo com uma patrulha ordinária. Você justamente parece ter coisas mais importantes e interessantes a fazer do que perder seu tempo desta forma." Ela se curvou mais uma vez, não querendo olhá-lo. Ela estava com raiva e evitando-o, sim, desde o casamento de um mês atrás. Ela tinha organizado essa patrulha e excluído-o propositalmente, pois achava que se distanciando dele cessariam os rumores. E agora ele estava na frente dela, confrontando-a e usando de sua posição para fazê-la se desculpar! _Ah, que pretensioso descarado! _E no entanto não podia deixar de notar que era um _belo_ pretensioso. Ele estava sempre com o cabelo trançado e semi-preso, ela não conseguiu evitar de imaginar como devia ser macio ao toque. Tauriel se repreendeu com a mesma rapidez com que esse pensamento apareceu. _Você está tremendamente errada em sequer pensar nisso! Ele é o Príncipe, e você uma simples elfa da floresta. Ponha-se em seu lugar. _

"Tauriel, já chega." Ele se aproximou e levantou o queixo dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você tem me evitado muito. Por acaso eu não sou digno do seu tempo? Talvez eu deva obrigá-la a conversar comigo?"

Ela estava perdendo todo o foco olhando fundo naqueles olhos azuis. De repente ela se sentia boba pelo jeito como agiu com ele, estava sentindo vergonha, como se ela fosse uma filha mal educada pedindo desculpas a um pai complacente. "Não foi minha intenção… Eu só queria dar uma distância para parar com esses terríveis rumores. Ah, Legolas, você devia era mandá-los calarem a boca! Mas ao contrário, você ri de mim junto com eles". Ela se virou, cruzando os braços e, mesmo sem perceber, pensou ele, com uma linda expressão de raiva, a boca fazendo biquinho. 

Legolas riu da infantilidade dela. "Aquele elfo estava tão bêbado que ninguém deu importância nenhuma! Só você, pelo visto. E é você, como Capitã da Guarda, que devia botá-los nas masmorras."

Os dois riram juntos. "Sim, talvez você tenha razão. Da próxima vez que ouvir de alguém tecendo esses comentários maldosos, vou prendê-los lá por uns bons dois ou três dias. E de onde você veio, vestido assim, tão elegante? Vejo que nem prendeu o cabelo" Tauriel, num ato mais forte e irrefreável do que ela pensou que fosse ser, afastou umas das mechas soltas do rosto dele.

O próprio Legolas se chocou com a intimidade do gesto, e não só porque eles andavam distantes nos últimos dias. Elfos são considerados frios e distantes em seus relacionamentos, principalmente segundo os Homens. Era uma questão de costume, e fazia parte da natureza mais observadora e reclusa de sua espécie; mas Elfos, quando unidos romanticamente ou por laços familiares, são bem mais calorosos e afáveis. Legolas via mães arrumando mechas de cabelo de seus filhos, e também vira alguns amantes fazendo isso. Ele se ateve nessa última observação por alguns momentos.

"Meu Príncipe?" Ela chamou, e Legolas pareceu sair do pequeno transe.

"Tauriel, Lord Elrond convocou uma reunião urgente do Conselho, não só com os elfos, mas também com os homens, anões e até os magos, as coisas definitivamente não vão bem, nós não fomos os únicos que percebemos isso." Ele acenou para uma elfa que passou por eles no corredor pouco movimentado. "Adar pediu que eu fosse até Valfenda representando-o, ele montou uma pequena comitiva. Vamos partir daqui algumas horas." E hesitante, completou: "Acho que vou ficar uns meses por lá."

Embora a notícia da convocação do Conselho de Elrond despertasse inquietação, Tauriel se sentiu triste ao ouvi-lo. Lógico que ela não faria parte desta comitiva, só os mais importantes seriam mandados para Valfenda. Sim, Legolas como Príncipe certamente iria, junto de mais alguns Conselheiros notórios, os bem nascidos e mais sábios. E o tempo em que eles se ausentariam? Os meses na vida de um elfo passavam como semanas rápidas, era um período tão mínimo comparado a longevidade de sua espécie que ela se sentiu tola por achar que esse tempo seria muito grande, e de imaginar que ela ficaria com saudades.

Ah, mas ela ficaria. Ela tentava ignorá-lo há pouco mais de um mês, mesmo vendo-o diariamente, e já sentia saudades; sentiria bem mais quando estivessem separados por uma grande distância física. _E se ele quiser ficar em Valfenda?_ _Se achar que lá é mais interessante, que lá ele pode aprender mais coisas _– de fato poderia –, ou, _pior_, Tauriel admitiu para si com medo, _e se ele se unir a alguém de lá?_

"Você vai ficar só me olhando e não dizer nada? Oras, quem diria, a Tauriel sem palavras!_" _ele provocou.

"É muito bom ver que você irá, Legolas! Sei que você será de grande ajuda para o Conselho, e representará muito bem o Rei Thranduil, o Reino e nosso Povo. Vai ser um grande orgulho. Eu… Eu preciso ir, minha patrulha já deve ter desistido de mim" Riu nervosamente. "Então… Boa sorte, meu querido amigo! Queridíssimo amigo…" Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, que certamente parecera triste, pois de fato se sentia assim. Ela baixou a cabeça, fingindo estar distraída com suas unhas. Legolas segurou as duas mãos dela com uma das suas e a envolveu com seu outro braço, trazendo-a para perto. Tauriel descansou a cabeça no peito dele por uns segundos, respirando fundo para se acalmar e tentando não ficar triste. Ele cheirava a almíscar e outras notas amadeiradas. Ela nunca estivera tão próxima assim dele. _E nem podia estar_, admitiu para si amargamente. Reunindo forças, ela se afastou. "Eu preciso mesmo ir, do mesmo jeito que você precisa terminar os preparativos da viagem. Faça uma viagem tranquila, e que a reunião do Conselho também traga boas notícias a todos. Então, acho que isso é um até logo, meu querido amigo. Espero vê-lo em breve"

Ela deu um sorriso olhando-o nos olhos, fez um pequeno gesto com a mão e foi atrás de sua patrulha.

* * *

* Thranduil estava na Guerra da Última Aliança em 3.430 da Segura Era (que acaba em 3.441), e a Sociedade do Anel é criada em 3.018 da Terceira Era (que acaba em 3021 e é quando os últimos elfos deixam a Terra Média). Não quero que ele seja tão velho quanto a Sra. Galadriel (que deve ter uns 12.000 anos) e nem Elrond (que deve ter uns 8.000), então vamos supor que ele tenha _6.000 anos_, talvez não muitos séculos a mais. Legolas tem 1.500 anos. Tauriel tem 1.300.

Estamos em 3.018 da Terceira Era. Tauriel assumiu como Capitã da Guarda Real em 2.350 TE.


	3. Notícias

Nota: Opa! Esqueci de comentar anteriormente... Partes em _itálico _são pensamentos ou recordações.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 – Notícias

**Três meses depois – no presente**

Tauriel ouviu uma comoção vindo da viela principal quando a corneta tocou.

"Ah, são eles!"

"A Comitiva voltou de Valfenda!"

"Uau, eles ficaram um bom tempo lá…"

Ela mal podia acreditar que a Comitiva Real estava voltando. Meses atrás, quando Legolas se despediu, ele disse que ficaria "alguns meses" por lá, e ela, em suas previsões pessimistas e fatalistas, imaginara que significaria "_alguns anos_". _Ele me assustou quando disse isso. Podia muito bem ter me tranquilizado, dito que seriam só três meses!_

Tentando manter-se calma, sem denunciar sua ansiedade em reencontrá-lo, Tauriel se forçou a passar mais um treino para a Guarda. Era a quinta turma nova que ela treinava só neste ano. Lembrou-se do que o Rei Thranduil dissera numa reunião do Conselho da Guarda, pouco antes do Conselho de Elrond ser convocado em Valfenda: _O Mal toma forma cada vez mais definida. Ele vem crescendo e se fortalecendo. Eu tentei de fato isolar o Reino desse Mal, fechando-nos em nossas portas, mas dessa vez não poderemos ignorar o exterior. Tempos sombrios e de Guerra estão por vir._

Tauriel sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Coincidentemente ou não, Valfenda emitiu um recado urgente pouco tempo depois. Legolas fora enviado por seu pai para lá, e agora ele retornava, sabe-se lá com que notícias. Ela sabia que em breve o Conselho da Guarda teria uma reunião marcada para falar sobre as decisões de Lord Elrond assim que a Comitiva reportasse tudo em primeira mão ao Rei. E sabia também que Legolas a contaria tudo assim que ele terminasse de descarregar as coisas da viagem, de forma que ela teria as informações talvez até mesmo antes do Rei.

Claro, essa era uma das vantagens de ser amiga do Príncipe Legolas. Ela suspirou ao pensar nisso. _Amiga._ Será que ela ainda podia se considerar amiga dele depois daquela despedida? Continuaria _apenas_ amiga?

Sem perder mais tempo e não se aguentando mais com expectativas, ela deixou o treino sob chefia do Sub-Capitão e se retirou para o Palácio.

Primeiro passaria em seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Tauriel se sentiu um pouco envergonhada por ter essa vaidade; mas a ideia definitivamente não lhe parecia ruim. _Legolas quando partiu estava tão bonito e elegante, aposto que os elfos de Valfenda tambem são assim. _Sim, estaria mais arrumada. Ela fez uma trança única e simples em todo seu cabelo e deixou-a por cima do ombro esquerdo. Trocou sua roupa de treino gasta por uma das roupas que usava em passeios da patrulha, mais nova e bem estruturada, com padrões de folhas e galhos bordados em dourado sob o tecido verde.

* * *

Tauriel encontrou Throndil na escadas que levavam ao Salão Principal.

"Throndil. Você parece preocupado. O que aconteceu?"

"Capitã Tauriel, eu estava indo te informar." Throndil parecia não saber por onde começar; ele, assim como todos do Palácio, sabiam da relação próxima de Tauriel com Legolas. Ele desacreditava nos rumores de que eles estavam relacionamento romântico, mas sabia que havia um forte sentimento entre os dois. "Acho que é melhor irmos para algum lugar reservado, isso pode levar um tempo para explicar e te atualizar."

Tauriel começou a ficar nervosa e ansiosa. Queria encontrar Legolas logo, mas também ficou preocupada. Respirou fundo para se encorajar e caminhou até a sala mais próxima, uma saleta de repouso, com uma mesa de chá e uma pequena estante que reúnia pouco mais de trinta livros.

"Você está me deixando preocupada, com esse seu olhar e jeito nervoso." Tauriel disse, sentando-se numa das duas poltronas disponíveis.

"Bom, Capitã, nossos temores se confirmaram, são até piores. Sauron retornou, ele está retomando as forças de Mordor, e Saruman, o Branco se juntou a ele e está fazendo outro exército em Isengard. Durante esse tempo todo, o Um Anel esteve com o _hobbit_ Bilbo Bolseiro, que o passou para seu sobrinho Frodo. O Conselho de Elrond se reuniu para discutir essa questão do retorno de Sauron e do que fazer com o Um Anel."

Tauriel achou um pouco irônico, de certo mau gosto, que tal Anel estivesse com Bilbo Bolseiro. Imaginou se ele não o havia encontrado quando participava da Companhia de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, muitas décadas atrás. Felizmente ele era um aliado. Pensou na natureza rural e singela dos hobbits. Essa divagação durou rápidos segundos, sua mente de elfa sendo rápida na compreensão e assimilação. "Sim, continue, por favor."

"Eles decidiram que destruir o Anel era o melhor a fazer. Chegaram à conclusão de que um hobbit não poderia fazer isso. Bem, não sozinho. Além de Frodo, que é o Portador do Anel, oito senhores se ofereceram, e a Sociedade do Anel foi formada, com a benção de Lord Elrond."

"E quem exatamente são eles?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"O mago Gandalf, quatro hobbits, dois homens – Aragorn e Boromir, um mestre-anão e… e nosso Príncipe Legolas."

Agora Tauriel entendia o olhar de preocupação de Throndil. Ela sentiu como se seu estômago fosse puxado para o chão, ou como se estivesse sendo mergulhada em água gelada. Pânico e medo começavam a inundar seu coração, estava ofegante. Ela se levantou de supetão e, uma vez em pé, sentiu seu equilíbrio vacilar. Apoiou-se na parede e em seguida desferiu um murro contra a própria.

"Merda!" Tauriel não acreditava. Durante todo esse tempo, seu maior medo era de que Legolas se apaixonasse pela vida em Valfenda ou por alguém de lá. Durante todo esse tempo, seu coração bobo e apaixonado só se preocupava com coisas ridicularmente fúteis e fugazes.

Como ela pôde ser tão tola, tão cega? Logo nesses tempos sombrios que começavam! Ficou esse tempo todo sem temer, pois estava confiante demais de que as coisas continuariam sempre as mesmas em Mirkwood.

Agora Legolas estava numa missão absurdamente arriscada, numa tarefa _suicida_! Ele se jogou para a Guerra e para a destruição, sacrificando sua bela vida imortal no Reino de seu pai, com seu Povo único e de infinita sabedoria, tudo na tentativa pífia de destruir o Anel no fogo da Montanha da Perdição, no coração de Mordor, agora uma terra podre, cheia de ódio e de morte, para _tentar _livrar a Terra-Média das trevas eternas. Pois Sauron não descansará até governar absoluto, aliado aos Nove Espectros. Por mais que o Anel fosse destruído, os exércitos de orcs, wargs, trolls, aranhas gigantes e todas as demais criaturas vis desta terra queimariam o mundo!

Tudo que for Bom e Puro perecerá, cairá e será engolido pelas trevas! O mundo como eles conheciam acabara. _E Legolas não percebeu isso?! _Adiantaria unir os Eldar e partir para o Oeste? A destruição da Guerra não chegaria lá? E se ela e Legolas tivessem tido tempo de ir para as Terras Imortais? Tudo poderia ser diferente! Mas não tiveram tempo nem para firmar o sentimento que eles nutriam, um amor que ela podia sentir que estava florescendo, e que terminara tão repentina e bruscamente, sem esperanças.

Tauriel estava cega de ódio de si mesma por não ter visto isso antes, e ela só conseguia pensar na Guerra e no que poderia acontecer a Legolas, as batalhas que ele travaria e o que ele sofreria, até o ponto certo e derradeiro em que ele morreria. – Neste momento Tauriel sentiu seus pulmões contraírem e ela soluçou por ar, apoiando as costas na parede fria. Meio que caiu, meio que escorregou até o chão, curvando-se com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

"Capitã- Tauriel!" Throndil se prontificou a ajudá-la, dando-lhe tapas nas costas enquanto ela soluçava. A síncope repentina dela, a cólera do Rei Thranduil, todas eram reações inesperadas para os bem-temperados e controlados elfos.

Entendia a desolação do Rei, pois Príncipe Legolas era seu único filho, sua única relação fixa. Mas se surpreendeu com Tauriel, a Capitã da Guarda, que sempre fora tão forte, vital e determinada. Inabalável e incansável; ou pelo menos era até agora.

Throndil tentou pegá-la no colo e levar para o salão da enfermagem, mas ela o atingiu com um golpe de cotovelo em seu rosto. Se afastou com a mão no nariz, sentindo-o latejar. Era nessa força rápida e profunda que ele confiava, mas cá estava, com a Capitã da Guarda Real soluçando, quebrada aos seus pés. Se nem entre os líderes fortes havia esperança, o que teria para o resto do Povo? Começava a sentir o desespero se firmar em seu coração, quando rejeitou o pensamento tóxico.

Throndil saiu no corredor, pensando em procurar ajuda, mas não sabia bem quem procurar. Olhou ao redor. Chamaria outro guarda? Algum enfermeiro? Um amigo de Tauriel? Antes mesmo de tomar alguma decisão, Tauriel já estava na porta da sala, o rosto contorcido numa expressão amarga.

"Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou…" Ela não conseguiu terminar de dizer _bem_ – afinal nada estava bem. "Eu preciso descansar um pouco, pensar mais no que você disse" Murmurou.

"Tauriel!" Throndil exclamou, preocupado. Ela não se voltou para dar explicações, apenas seguiu rapidamente para seu quarto.

* * *

O quarto ficava numa das partes de fácil acesso do palácio, com quartos espalhados pelo corredor largo e iluminado. Além dos aposentos dela, também ficavam lá conselheiros do Rei e famílias do Reino muito antigas.

Ela entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta de cedro entalhado com tal força que certamente foi ouvida por todo corredor. Ficou aliviada por ser o início da tarde, quando todos os elfos estariam ocupando-se com seus próprios trabalhos e ninguém viria procurá-la.

Tauriel sentou-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, com as mãos nas têmporas. Mantinha os olhos fechados na tentativa de frear as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.


	4. Pesar

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Pesar**

O sol ainda estava nascendo quando Tauriel acordou; ainda estava sentada em frente à escrivaninha. Passou a noite lamentando e pensando em Legolas, na Floresta e no que seria dos Povos Livres daqui em diante.

Afastou o cabelo do rosto e olhou ao redor. Tudo estava arrumado, as roupas que ela trocara ontem ainda estavam em cima de um tamborete no canto do quarto. _Como conseguirei enfrentar o dia pela frente? _

Tauriel sentia-se desolada, perdida. Para ser sincera, ela não queria nem sair de seu quarto. Essa constatação a fez sentir raiva dela mesma.

_"Eu não devia ser fraca assim! Sou a Capitã da Guarda, o que os outros vão pensar se me virem nesse estado?" _

Mas ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além do tempo desperdiçado. Até então, a eternidade parecia se estender pela frente, com horas e dias infinitos em que poderia fazer o que quisesse, o que gostasse, e Legolas estaria sempre ao seu lado. E agora um sabor amargo tomava conta de sua boca ao pensar no que podia ter sido; o futuro foi bruscamente interrompido.

_"Porque não tomei uma atitude antes? Será que isso o teria parado?"_

Por fim, ao ouvir os primeiros elfos se prepararem para o dia que nascia, ela reuniu força de vontade e coragem para encarar suas pendências. Tomou um banho e colocou roupas novas. Tentaria se distrair no treino, afastaria a tristeza com o trabalho.

* * *

Ao caminhar para a cozinha no subsolo do palácio para tomar o café da manhã, Tauriel sentiu olhares a acompanharem. _"Então todo mundo já sabia da Sociedade," _Tauriel pensou,_ e provavelmente sabiam de sua reação, _concluiu.

Ela se sentia lamentavelmente sozinha. E pelo resto dos dias se sentiria assim, pois a única pessoa que ela queria ver estava muito, muito longe, sem qualquer chance de alcance ou de simples contato.

Não sentia o gosto da bebida nem da comida. Não estava se importando com os olhares e nem com o horário do treino da Guarda que coordenaria. Só pensava no que ela podia ter falado e como Legolas teria reagido antes de sua partida para Valfenda. Ela suspirava lentamente, e o ar parecia pesar em seus pulmões. Seu coração também parecia ter ganho um peso fora do comum, um peso que ela percebia ao se mexer, pois fazia seus movimentos mais lentos, seus olhos menos atentos e sua mente estava entorpecida, embriagada com visões _dele_.

Sentido assim, _vazia_, com a mente distante, Tauriel começou a imaginar se era assim que se morria de pesar.

Um guarda parou ao seu lado. "Capitã Tauriel. O Rei deseja vê-la para a Reunião do Conselho dentro de uma hora."

Tauriel dispensou o jovem guarda com um aceno de cabeça. Terminou de tomar sua bebida num gole e largou o prato na mesa, a comida estava revirada e mal havia sido provada.

* * *

**No pátio lateral do Palácio**

As novas turmas da Guarda já iam se juntando no pátio lateral do palácio, usado para o treino habitual. Tauriel se aproximou do Sub-Capitão Denerín* e dos demais coordenadores, que a receberam com uma pequena reverência.

"Capitã Tauriel. Esperava encontrá-la apenas na mesa de reunião, daqui há pouco"

"Ah, Denerín, você devia saber que eu não deixaria logo o primeiro turno sem coordenação." Ela disse, o tom amigável em que falava descontraíu a tensão que chegou acompanhada dela.

Apesar dos membros de elite da Guarda Real pouco ligarem para os relacionamentos alheios, e muito menos para _rumores_ sobre esses relacionamentos, eles não podiam deixar de se policiar, não querendo magoar e nem atiçar Tauriel. Sabiam que seu comportamento estava longe de ser frio e calculista como era o do Rei Thranduil, e achavam que ela poderia estar muito transtornada, triste ou talvez brava com a notícia da jornada do Príncipe Legolas.

"No entanto iremos à reunião, e é preciso deixar o treino definido para que Halvor possa trabalhar com isso em nossa ausência, certo?"

"Sim, senhora." Halvor** respondeu fazendo uma pequeno gesto com a cabeça.

"Bom, então vamos começar." Tauriel disse, saindo da roda de conversa e assoprando seu apito para chamar a atenção dos novos soldados que começavam no treino. Subiu num banco para ser melhor ouvida. "Bom dia! Espero que estejam preparados para o treino de hoje. Nosso coordenador-chefe, Halvor, irá supervisioná-los. Quero que comecem com uma prova de resistência fácil, em solo plano. Depois sigam para o treino de desvio tático e para o treino de arco-e-flecha. Uma hora em cada fase!" Ela terminou com sua voz autoritária e firme de Capitã, e apitou mais uma vez. Desceu do banco com um pulo suave. "São todos seus, Halvor. Não sei quanto tempo iremos levar na reunião, e é melhor já irmos para a sala."

Tauriel se despediu e caminhou para a sala de reuniões acompanhada de Denerín.

* * *

* Denerín é o sub-capitão da Guarda Real e segundo em comando. Tem olhos e cabelos castanhos. É muito ágil no combate com espadas e bom estrategista. Sua personalidade é reservada e observadora.

** Halvor é o coordenador-chefe da Guarda Real e cuida principalmente dos treinos gerais dos novos membros da Guarda. Tem olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-claro. É amigável e disposto a brincadeiras, mas também defende práticas de Guerra – luta corporal, com espadas, facas e arco e flecha. É casado e mora fora do palácio, na floresta.

**Uma pequena ordem de hierarquia no Reino:** Rei Thranduil Conselho Real Príncipe Legolas Capitã(o) da Guarda Real Conselho da Guarda Real Sub-Capitão Tenente Sub-Tenente.

**E a hierarquia militar/de Guerra:** Rei Thranduil Príncipe Legolas Capitã(o) da Guarda Real Sub-Capitão Tenente Sub-Tenente Coordenador-chefe Coordenador Sub-Coordenador Soldado


	5. A Reunião do Conselho

Aaah! Desculpem pela demora em postar esse capítulo! Eu realmente me atrapalhei arrumando as coisas de início de ano... E como recompensa por deixá-lxs esperando, saibam que vou trabalhar para poder postar o próximo capítulo em poucos dias! :D

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 – A Reunião do Conselho

Enquanto Tauriel e Denerín iam para a reunião do Conselho, ela não pode evitar de pensar em Legolas.

Ela lembrava de sua figura alta e esguia subindo apressadamente as escadas, pulando habilmente alguns degraus, parando e olhando para trás enquanto ela tentava alcançá-lo, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para que ela se juntasse a ele, de como ele se gabava de sempre ganhar essas corridas. "Venha, Tauriel", ele diria. Ah, como ela sentia saudades de tê-lo por perto! Como ela queria ouvi-lo dizer seu nome mais uma vez, de poder tocá-lo e abraçá-lo!

"Tauriel." A voz de Denerín a tirou do devaneio. Ele estava oferecendo-a passagem pela porta do salão de reuniões do conselho.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, olhou para Denerín como que pedindo desculpas pelo devaneio e tratou de firmar sua expressão.

Sentia que seria inevitável perder-se em sonhos e lembranças de Legolas , mas guardaria isso para quando estivesse sozinha. Respirou fundo e tomou seu lugar para a reunião.

A sala não era uma das maiores do palácio, mas era suficientemente aberta, clara e com colunas. Dois sentinelas faziam a guarda da porta. No centro da sala, dez cadeiras estavam dispostas em forma de arco e convergiam para uma outra cadeira que ficava no meio, num altar com três degraus acima do nível do piso normal. Esta cadeira era maior e finamente entalhada, e era o assento do Rei.

Alguns minutos se passaram e todas as cadeiras do arco já estavam sendo ocupadas quando as portas se abriram e a figura de Thranduil passou rapidamente; seu andar era firme, mas parecia flutuar dado a capa esvoaçante. Parou em frente a sua cadeira e virou-se para os Conselheiros. Usava a coroa e seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e caíam sobre o ombro. Sua expressão era, como sempre, indecifrável. Os olhos frios percorreram a sala e sondavam os presentes. Os lábios estavam unidos numa fina linha e o maxilar parecia mais tenso que o normal.

Os conselheiros mantiveram-se curvados, com a cabeça baixa. Thranduil fez um gesto para que eles se levantassem e tomou seu assento, apoiando os cotovelos no braço da cadeira, unindo as mãos pelas pontas dos dedos.

"Devo dizer que a Comitiva Real retornou de Imladris [T: Valfenda, em Sindarin] com as piores notícias. Primeiramente, como os senhores devem perceber, sem Legolas." A última palavra foi dita com um franzir dos lábios e as sílabas pronunciadas mais lentamente e ressoantes, como se o Rei saboreasse um gosto amargo ao prouniciá-las. Ele olhou para os demais.

Todos pareceram ficar mais tensos em seus lugares, cada um com uma expressão diferente de confusão, hesitação, medo, pena e dúvida. Não sabiam se a pausa era para o próprio Rei remoer a constatação, ou se esperava alguma desculpa ou explicação de algum dos presentes. Tauriel encarava o chão, com uma das mãos fechadas e prendendo o ar. Coincidência ou não, ela parecia sentir o olhar fixo do Rei pesando mais demoradamente sob ela. Abandonou esse pensamento, lembrando a si mesma que pensou isso de todo mundo que a olhava no Palácio desde hoje cedo; estava ficando paranoica.

Após o pequeno silêncio, Thranduil continuou. "Nossos receios se confirmaram, e desde já devo alertá-los do grande perigo em que nos encontramos. Uma malícia oculta parecia se alastrar por esta terra, criaturas vis rastejam pelos campos e florestas, o Mal cresce e se fortifica cada vez mais. O mago Saruman abandonou a razão e passou para o lado negro. Ele está construindo um exército terrível e devastador, está criando as forças do mal e está disposto a pô-lo em funcionamento o quanto antes. Dizem que ele conversou e se uniu ao Senhor do Escuro para dominar a Terra-Média." Thranduil apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira.

"De alguma forma, Sauron retornou e procura retomar seu poder de antigamente. O medo e negação com que se tratava esta situação se mostrou absurdamente imprudente e agora ele está focado na busca pelo Anel do Poder. Sua alma é intrinsecamente ligada ao Anel; não dependente, mas profundamente relacionada. E o Anel em si carrega grandes poderes. Se ele tomar posse do Um Anel, uma nova era de escuridão começará, e todos os Povos Livres cairão."

"M-Mas estamos em vantagem. É aí que entra a Sociedade do Anel, meu Senhor." Disse o conselheiro, Garonor, uma figura pálida como a lua, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, inclinando-se para a frente em sua cadeira. Thranduil fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou.

"Sim. No Conselho de Elrond o Anel do Poder revelou-se como sendo posse de um pequeno _hobbit_, Bilbo Bolseiro, que há mais de meio século passou por nosso Palácio em sua empreitada na conquista da Montanha Solitária, para os que não se lembram. A criatura Gollum disse que Bilbo roubou o Anel dele. Por sorte, seu sobrinho Frodo é o Portador do Anel, e ele seguiu os conselhos de Gandalf e o apresentou a Lord Elrond. No Conselho, a única decisão que conseguiram tomar foi a de formar a Sociedade do Anel, formada por nove cavalheiros dispostos alevar o Anel para a Montanha da Perdição, onde ele foi forjado, e apenas onde pode ser destruído."

"Mas é justamente em Mordor que Sauron e seu exército estão localizados." Thranduil completou. "A Sociedade partiu com esta missão, mas exércitos de orcs, mercenários e outras criaturas também procuram pelo Anel."

"Mas o Príncipe Legolas está com eles, e também Aragorn, e Boromir, o Filho de Gondor." Disse Lady Therendiel, com um sensível tom de esperança em sua voz. Os conselheiros trocaram comentários afirmativos e encorajadores. Legolas era muito amado e querido por todos de seu Reino, e realmente só lhe desejavam o melhor e sabiam de suas grandes qualidades, como a inteligência rápida e aguda, a boa observação e as invencíveis táticas de combate.

"São _nove_. Contra todo o exército de Sauron e de Saruman." Disse um outro conselheiro. Os rostos murcharam em desânimo e preocupação.

"E o que faremos, então?" Perguntou Lady Therendiel, erguendo as mãos em derrota, olhando pra todos ao redor e por último para Thranduil, baixando a cabeça.

"Não podemos só observar, temos que tomar nossas medidas!" Tauriel exclamou, com a posição firme e olhar decidido.

"Sim, teremos que nos proteger acima de tudo." Disse uma conselheira. Tauriel controlou o impulso de revirar os olhos. Sua vontade era de unir um batalhão forte e competente e ir atrás da Sociedade, protegê-los e garantir que cumpram sua missão, _resgatar Legolas e faze-lo retornar em segurança_, ela pensava.

"Meu Senhor. Não estamos na situação de nos isolarmos." Tauriel disse, curvando-se para a frente e olhando para Thranduil com precaução, sem fixar o olhar, e medindo as palavras com cuidado. "Uma hora ou outra a Guerra virá até nós, e não podemos apenas nos defender, temos que preparar para _atacar_. Não podemos deixar o Mal se fortalecer e se alastrar, pelo menos não sem resistência!"

"Devo confessar que também compartilho desta opinião, meu Rei." Um conselheiro manifestou em apoio e em seguida a maioria concordou.

"E _eu_ devo confessar que temo por nosso povo. Como Lord Elrond e Lady Galadriel se portaram diante desses fatos?" Lady Therendiel perguntou.

"Mestre Elrond disse que a única esperança da Terra Média dependia do sucesso desta missão. Por isso Príncipe Legolas se ofereceu para acompanhar a Sociedade." Disse Delros, um conselheiro de confiança de Thranduil que foi com a Comitiva Real para Valfenda e estava na reunião do Conselho de Elrond. "Ele disse que era seu dever como habitante da Terra Média, ajudar e lutar para defendê-la, mesmo que isto lhe custasse a vida." Ele terminou a frase com tristeza, e a sala rapidamente foi tomada por um ar de luto.

O Rei Thranduil estava com uma das mãos nas têmporas, de olhos fechados e com o cenho franzido. Tauriel também pareceu se perturbar com as palavras de Delros. Seu olhar vago encarava o vazio e os lábios se contorciam para baixo. A notícia de que Legolas partira numa perigosa missão abalou a estima de todos no Palácio, mas era inegável que tivera mais consequências para o Rei e para a Capitã.

"Devemos nos defender, primeiramente. Mas também devemos lutar contra essas forças vis!" Defendeu Denerín.

"E em último caso, se assim for, e se assim quiserem, podemos seguir nosso destino e partir para as Terras Imortais." Concluiu Thranduil. "Mas eu não abandonarei o Reino. Nossa Floresta é sagrada, temos aqui um templo de beleza incomparável. Não me parece justo que abandonemos e deixemos à mercê do destino este que foi nosso Lar por milênios. Vamos oferecer apoio a todos os reinos dos povos livres, apoio militar, de cura e de recursos."

"Eu não vou me opor aos que quiserem partir para o Oeste, este é um direito divino com que fomos agraciados. Mas aos que quiserem ficar, que fiquem e estejam preparados para serem chamados ao dever. Nós somos especiais, os outros povos precisaram, em breve, de nossa ajuda e experiência." Thranduil continuou. "Tauriel, você dobrará nossa força tática. A segurança será reforçada, evidentemente, mas prepare-nos um exército. Tropas hábeis e confiantes. E por outro lado, também quero todos trabalhando nos campos e colheitas e passando por um treinamento específico em nossas habilidades de cura e de preservação da vida."

"Definitivamente! Não há mais tempo a perder, devemos nos dedicar para essa época que começa. Eu me ofereço, meu Rei, para ajudar nos treinamentos que forem necessários." Disse Lereniel, uma elfa da Corte reconhecida pelo conhecimento em medicina élfica, tendo ela sido aprendiz do próprio Elrond.

E todos os demais Conselheiros demonstraram apoio e determinação.

"Que assim seja, então. Declaro esta reunião encerrada, mas que os senhores estejam prontos para serem convocados outras vezes mais. Estão dispensados" Thranduil disse, gesticulando com a mão enquanto os guardas abriam as portas da sala. Os conselheiros se levantaram de suas cadeiras e fizeram uma reverência ao Rei. Alguns iam se agrupando e saíam conversando.

Tauriel e Denerín estavam juntos, dando passagem aos demais conselheiros que iam saindo pela porta, quando um dos guardas pessoais de Thranduil se aproximou.

"Capitã Tauriel, o Rei Thranduil deseja falar com a senhora em particular, e pede para que permaneça aqui na sala."


End file.
